


New Job

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt asking for BurnGove</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Job

It had been a wink, Andy is sure. Although he isn’t sure what it means. Gove does that to people and he does it a lot and the wink usually doesn’t mean more than “I’m keeping an eye on you”, in a non-sexual way. There was an essay to be written about the use of sexually connoted gestures as instruments of intimidation but Andy feels more like ignoring it altogether.

Until it happens again and again and even Ed tells him that there is something unusual about it. Andy can hardly ask Ed for advice up front so they get drunk one night and Ed tells him everything he’d learned about Michael Gove in the past few years; which is plenty and covers a lot of surprising subjects.

The next time Andy meets Michael it isn’t only a wink and a smile he gets but an “accidental” brush of fingers to nipple as Gove compliments Andy on his new tie, running his fingers down the fabric. Nails dig into the shirt just enough to cause a sort of electric prickle and Andy gasps while trying to cover it with a cough. The pretend cough sets of a real cough attack, causing Andy’s head to go red. Michael just smiles knowingly and Andy courses under his breath.

Andy hates how Michael makes him feel. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before and the complete lack of control over Michael, the situation and the way his own body reacts freak him out.

At the weekend Andy, all embarrassed, tells Ed, who gives him a speech about having to gain back control and confronting Gove. Andy trusts Ed and that’s why he is there, in Michael’s office, Monday morning, unannounced and full of confidence.

Michael looks a bit dumbstruck when he sees Andy standing in the open door but he’s fast to regain his composure. He stands up, gives Andy a smile and at the same time is shaking Andy’s hand and closing the door behind them. All of this happens with the speed with which Michael often speaks and Andy has no idea how he does it.

They have stopped shaking hands and Michael leans back against his desk, still in Andy’s personal space, which isn’t Michael’s fault, really, but Andy’s. Michael raises an eyebrow and one half of his mouth in a mock smile and, suddenly, all of Andy’s confidence is gone. He starts to stammer and stops and says nothing; and with his voice gone so is the chance of control over the situation.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you” Michael says, looking Andy up and down, making him blush. It’s then when Andy knows that he’s lied to himself. He doesn’t hate this, or at least not all of it. To not know what to expect; he finds that exciting. It’s then and there that he prepares himself to completely give in and be at Michael’s mercy.

Michael keeps on smiling in that condescending way, the change in Andy’s attitude not escaping his attention. He has seen it before and knows exactly what to do.

Andy, with big eyes, is almost begging him to finally do something. When Michael orders him to come closer, he nods in relief. Michael gets hold of Andy’s tie, reminding him of that moment and the touch they’d shared before. He can see Andy swallow hard and finds that that is not the only hard thing about Andy in that moment, as, with a tuck on the tie, he brings Andy close enough to part his legs with a knee.

There is no hesitation on either part and when their mouth crush together in a cloud of want and desperation, Andy moans in a way that goes straight to Michael’s lower body. Andy drops to his knees with a speed that surprises himself. Michael chuckles and lifts Andy’s chin with a finger.

“So eager to please, what a good northern boy you are.” He makes Andy stand up again and, turning around, Michael navigates him towards the couch. “But today I want to have you properly.”

Michael pushes Andy onto the couch and undoes Andy’s tie within seconds. They kiss hard and while Michael’s hands are busy under Andy’s shirt, Andy gets hold of Michael’s arse and grinds their pelvises together. Michael discovers Andy sensitive nipples and makes him moan so loud he is sure everyone outside can hear it.

“Let me hear what a slut you are” Michael says in a low voice and Andy, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, tries hard not to come at those words and the new sensation of skilled fingers working his erection through the damp fabric of his boxers.

Andy’s shirt is open and within the next minutes he is fully undressed from the waist down. Michael, still fully dressed with only his trousers undone a little to release pressure, opens the drawer of the little table by the couch and snatches a tube of lube and a condom.

Michael can tell Andy’s on the edge. “Be patient,” he tells him and brushes Andy’s cock a few times while he takes his time to get a decent amount of lube into one of his hands.

“F..fucking… tease.” Andy manages and pays for that with the feeling of not-yet-warm lube against his opening. He inhales sharply and Michael almost laughs.

“I will take as much time as I want, “ Michael tells Andy and slips one finger inside him. “And I will do it whichever way I want.”. All Andy can do is moan again as Michael works him open. “And you,” he adds another finger “you will have to do as I say.”

Another finger is added and Andy is almost as close to coming as he had been before. “P..p..uh..lease” he pleads.

Michael removes his fingers and wipes them on Andy’s shirt before rolling over the condom and sinking into Andy with one slow motion. “Fuck!” Andy breathes and arches his back. He tries to open his legs a bit wider as Michael bites his nipple and takes up a rhythm.

It doesn’t take long before Andy thinks he can’t take it any longer and tries to touch himself. Michael, spotting what he’s trying to do, takes both of Andy’s arms and pins them down with on hand above Andy’s head.

“No – touch – ing!” Michael tells him between thrusts. He changes the angle and Andy’s eyes flutter close again. “I want to see you come from this alone.”

That’s all it takes for Andy. He comes all over his own naked belly with a little cry he can’t hide.

Seeing Andy’s come glistening on his belly and the closed eyes with those long eyelashes, Michael thrusts harder and faster and finishes a few seconds later. He falls back on the couch opposite Andy and they allow themselves a minute or two to normalise their breathing.

When Michael gets up, Andy is still lying there, breathing somewhat heavily and giving Michael a shy smile that makes him want to fuck Andy again right there. Instead, he tosses him some wipes and a spare shirt and waits for Andy to get dressed.

“I don’t suppose there was anything else you wanted?” Michael asks and Andy just shakes his head, biting his lip. Michael raises an eyebrow and makes his way to the door, making sure Andy follows.

Just before he opens the door to let Andy out, Michael leans in and whispers: “Next time, Burnham, you can show me what you wanted to do earlier.” He takes a step back to look at the impact those words have before leaning in again. “I’ll fuck your pretty little mouth until your lips are as red as your tie.”

There isn’t anything Andy can say back. He hasn’t even processed yet what has happened in the last hour. So he nods and Michael gives him a bemused smile. And when Andy steps outside, there is a warm hand on his arse and Andy is sure he’ll like his new job a lot more than he'd thought.


End file.
